Zone Detectives:Pilot
In the pilot of the series,Sonic is paired with a smart echidna named Shade.But will this pair last?Read the discussion on the page Zone Detectives:Characters before reading this.There is also being a wiki put up called Zone Detectives. Pilot Narrator:At the police station. Sonic:So when do I start Captain? Captain Tai:She will be here in 10 minutes or less. Sonic:She? Captain Tai:Yes.She will be starting out today as well.She looks like she is MPD material.Go wait in the hall. Sonic:through the hall knocks Shade down and all her books are on the floorOh,I'm sorry. Shade:It's ok.Just watch where you're walking next time. Sonic:I said sorry. Shade:I don't have time for this.I have to go to the Captain's office to give him some paperwork.Good day Mr... Sonic:Maurice the hedgehog.But my friends call me Sonic. Shade:Maurice I have to go.Bye. Tails:in the hallWhat's up? Sonic:I'm just waiting on my partner to get here. Tails:Sounds good. Narrator:Just as Sonic and Tails were getting into a good conversation,Shade came walking out of the office. Shade:Ok Maurice,lets go. Sonic:Ok,where are we going again? Shade:To the store downtown that got robbed.I'm your new partner. Sonic:Oh really?Ok. Narrator:Sonic and Shade decided to walk to the crime scene. Shade:Where are you from? Sonic:Right here in Knothole.What about you? Shade:I was born in Nocturne.What are your favorite subjects? Sonic:I have none.I hate school.The most boring thing on the planet.No wait,the universe. Shade:How could you not like school?It benefits you in every way. Sonic:I pick up learning as I go. Shade:Yes Maurice, but... Sonic:Whoa,whoa,whoa.Do not call me by my first name.My name is Sonic not Maurice. Shade:Fine.Sonic.What do you do in your spare time? Sonic:I'm a world traveler.What about you. Shade:I've been doing some writing about my clan in a novel called Marauders.I have recently published a book called Nocturnus over 1,000 pages long. Sonic:Wow that's a lot of writing how long did it take you to finish it? Shade:2 and a half years. Sonic:Oh.Cool I guess.How long will the next one be? Shade: I'm taking a shot at 3,000 pages.My dream is to open a book store here in Knothole.What is your dream? Sonic:I go where the wind takes me.Since time doesn't wait for me,I go my own way. Shade:I like that saying.I should write a book on your family's history. and Shade arrive at the scene when they notice that there is an officer giving orders Lieutenant Lupe:Who are you and what are you here for? Shade:Hello,we are the new detectives here and we were sent here to look into this investigation. Lieutenant Lupe:Just don't get in the way. Sonic:By looking at the front door and the cash register,you can see that this is just an old fashioned stick up.They wanted the cash nothing else.Noone was hurt right? Shade:I'm looking at the report now.Nope noone was hurt. Lieutenant Lupe:Lock the scene down.You 2 can go home. Shade:Lets go. Narrator:Later at Bernie's house. Sonic:on the doorMoma hurry up! Shade:Well that was rude. Bernie:the doorOh hello.Sonic,who is this? Sonic:This is my partner Shade. Shade:Hello. Bernie:Nice to meet you.Sonic,Manic and Sonia are coming home for the weekend.And come on in the house. Sonic:Ah,like so what? Shade:I thought you said you only lived with your mom. Sonic:Manic and Sonia are my older siblings and they're in college. Shade:Oh.This is a nice house. Sonic:Yea my father built it with his bare hands. Bernie:Oh and did I tell you they're coming home tonight. Sonic:You better tell them to find a hotel.Because they're not sharing a room with me. Shade:Why don't you like them? Sonic:I do.I just don't want them here.They drive me crazy. Shade:I would like to interview them for this new book I'm writing. Sonic:Count me out for dinner.I will not be dining with them. Bernie:Oh yes you will. Narrator:Later at dinner. Shade:So Manic,what are you going to be when you get out of college? Manic:Well,I'm going to be an inventor.I've already made this machine that can comb your hair,brush your teeth,and clothe you at the same time.I've sold 4 for 500 dollars each. Sonic:That's for lazy people. Manic:Yea,and you wish you thought of it. Sonia:So what do you do Shade? Shade:I'm a detective and a writer from Nocturne.I would like to write my next book on your family's history. Sonia:That's sounds cool. Sonic:I think there is nothing interesting about us.It's a waste of your valuable time. Sonia:No Sonic,running is a waste of valuable time. Sonic:That's it,I'm going for a run.out the door Bernie:Sonia that wasn't very kind. Sonia:Ma,Sonic doesn't do anything but run and travel.He's lazy around the house too. Manic:Sonia's right ma. Bernie:He'll change. End of episode